


On the edge of Tommorow

by scifiaddict86



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiaddict86/pseuds/scifiaddict86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot of Jake and Emily during Sedition</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the edge of Tommorow

It was dark outside now Beck would be back soon. The Jericho Rangers huddled hidden away in Jonah's Garage most of them either in shock or terrified of what might happen next. The death of Bonnie Richmond had turned the world upside down almost as severly as the bombs had. Emily stepped outside of the garage where they were hiding to check on Jake on gaurd duty. "Hey" she said and he turned around to face her.

"Hey" Jake replied.

Emily could see the weight of all the recent events in his face he seemed to have aged a lot in barely a day, she suspected she didn't look much better. With out thinking about it she reached out and wraped her arms around his sholders. Jake hesitated for a secound before he wrapped his arms around here and pulled her in tight to him. They stood their for a moment savoring the comfort of each other not saying anything. They couldn't open up now though there was to much to do, and they both new if they broke down they wouldn't stop. So they let go and Emily hopped up on to the hood of the Jake's and asked "Well what do you want to do now?"

Jake hopped up beside and grinned "I dunno what do you want to do" he replied his standard answer since high school.

Emily smiled at the old line but asked seriously "Is there anything we can do?"

Jake shook his head "The balls in Beck's court now, until we know what he thinks we should just lay low"

Emily nodded she figured as much she just needed to talk to Jake "Well now I wish I still had a change of clothes stashed in your trunk" she joked.

Jake smiled and put his arm around her"I'm sure we'll be home soon enough" he said reflexively

Emily shook her head "No we're not, don't pull that 'its all gonna be okay' crap with me I know better. I know when you full of crap and I know nothing is ever going to be the same again" she knew she couldn't say Bonnie's name without crying so she didn't but Jake knew what she was getting at.

Jake grinned and kissed softly on the side of her head "Hey, no matter what happens tomorrow or the next day of two years from now we're gonna be okay, alright? one way or another as long as we still have each other it'll be great"

Emily smiled wanting to believe but having been burned to many times to simply have faith "I know that but we both know we could lose each other in the blink of an eye and that's the truth. Anyway even if we come out of this scrape okay I've lost something since the bombs went off I'm never going to get back. It feels like the first time we had slept together all over again. No matter what good comes of it, things will always be different"

Jake squeezed her shoulder "You just hate change in general" he teased and this time she laughed.

"I suppose that's true" she conceded "Although its funny I think I was more scared that night than I am now"

Jake chuckled more at the memory than at what she said "We know we can do different now, god know we've been through enough"

Emily looked at him for a moment and replied "I really hope your right, you know"

"Me too" Jake replied with a wry grin and then they both laughed.

"Me three" Hawkins added raising his eyebrow,"You guys should go get some sleep now its my turn on watch"

"Good night" they chorused as they slid off the hood of the car. They had no idea what the future held but Emily hoped they would get to through it together. Somehow no matter how hard it got they always helped each other through.


End file.
